Secrets by the Fire
by Barney wait for it stintson
Summary: Hermione and Harry are spending the summer at the Wealsey joint! Romiome fic with a possible hint of Hinny but dont get your hopes up. R&R! Now even if you aren't planning on reading this story it will make my day if u do the following: Tell me where these three quotes are from- 1. ThAts a number I can live with! 2. Macarena cool. 3. Save the neck for me Clark!


I was in heaven. She laid next to me and started playing with my fiery orange hair, while her beautiful chestnut hair flowed in the wind that had appeared only moments ago. I looked down at the couch we were at, blushing when I noticed our intersecting hands. I started to pull away buy she stopped me with her other hand and then lifted my chin so our eyes were perfectly aligned. Finally gaining confidence I leaned over to kiss her. Our lips were coming close. The gap disappeared and I could feel her breathing softly. I went down for the final attack- "RONALD!"

My eyes shot open and saw her hovering over my face with a scorn on her face. I knew my dream was too good to be true. Hermione will always think of me as her lazy, over eating, obnoxious but somehow best friend. "Bloody hell Hermione! Shake my arm next time will you!"

Her scowl deepened, "I did. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast. You too Harry." I looked to my left to see Harry laughing. She glared at him and stalked out, hands on her swaying hips. Still trying to bring back the memories of my past dream. As I got dressed I started swaying in a dream like manner, thinking about her eyes.

I glanced at Harry, "What are laughing at?"

He looked at me, "What are you swaying about?"

My ears grew bright red and I looked at the ground, "I think thats highly irrelevant!"

He just gave me a knowing smile and said, "I think not."

I glared at him but then felt my knees becoming weak, "How long have you-"

He cut me off, "I've known you two were perfect for each other on the first train, that you liked her since you insulted her, and that you love her moments ago when you were talking in your sleep."

Dumbfounded I stared out the window. Then a bolt of truth shot through me and I looked at Harry in panic, "Did she hear me like you did?"

He shook his head and I let out the breath I just realised I was holding. Then he spoke up again, "Oh no she heard, and she smiled but convinced herself she misheard and started to try to wake you up." I just nodded absentmindedly and walked downstairs to the breakfast table.

"Hello Ronald." Hermione said enthusiastically. She smiled at me and patted her hand on the seat next to her and smiled more when I sat down. I had no idea where this strange behaviour came from but smiled back at her. I started putting eggs on my plate then noticed she was staring at me. I looked at her strangely but then started getting lost in her eyes. Just like in the dream I started leaning in and much to my delight she did as well.

"Hmmmhmmm!" Ginny coughed from beside me. I looked at her startled and she motioned her head over to the closet. My ears grew red as I looked out at the rest of the table, Harry, Fred, and George, their parents went on vacation alone for the summer, and they were on the brink of laughter. I quickly followed her into the closet, but as I left I saw everyone else exploding in laughter and Hermione looking at me longingly.

Ginny closed the door with a snap, "Listen to me and listen to me quick brother dear," I leaned in curiously, "Fred and George put a spell on her to make her lovey dovey to the first person she sees. They did it when you two were coming down the stairs and Obviously she looked at you first! It will rub off in about five minutes so were gonna wait it out."

i looked at her shocked, "No way maybe she just finds me very intriguing- no that's impossible sorry." I slumped down dejectedly. She looked at me curiously, "You don't like her right?"

I started stumbling my words, "Wuh, I, Mione? Uh, you know, um, like what... And yeah." She started giggling, "Im sorry I know your in love with her I just wanted to see your reaction. Look times up!" She skipped out happily and I followed pre cautiously and sat down next to Hermione.

"Oh hi Ronald I didnt see you come down the stairs. Well I'm off to my room to study! See you later and good luck with your date!" She Mumbled in a slir. I couldve sworn I saw a tear coming down her face as she ran upstairs. I looked at the twins and glared, "WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY LOVE-I MEAN MIONE- I, I mean Hermione!"

They smiled at him and said in unison, "Us? Nothing!"

Fred then began, "All we did was-"

"Help our dear brother out by-"

"Getting him a date with-"

"The love of his life-"

"Miss Lavender-"

"Brown!" George concluded.

I picked up my knife, "What'd you do you-"

"Listen brother we didnt really do anything we just-"

"Told Hermione that to make some drama because of-"

"Her mega crush on you!"

Ginny walked over to them and slapped them both! "JERKS! I'm gonna go explain this to Hermione. Shes probably already dead inside. With that she stalked upstairs. I couldn't wipe a goofy smile off my face, "She likes me?" They nodded and I grew brighter. Then I realised what they had done to Hermione.

"You'll pay for that boys! I took out my wand but they had already disapperated. Jerks. I heard Hermione balling and was about to go and comfort her but decided Ginny could take care of it and sat on the couch waiting for them to come down.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
